JE035: The Totodile Duel
is the 35th episode of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys. Synopsis While heading toward Goldenrod City, Ash and co. encounter a wild Totodile and, while trying to catch it, Ash and Misty get into a bunch of arguments. After catching the Totodile with a Lure Ball, Ash and Misty fight over it until Brock couldn't take it anymore, puts his foot down and takes the Lure Ball away from Ash and Misty. Brock decides the best way to determine who gets Totodile is a 3-on-3 Pokémon Battle. Who will win this time around? Will Misty add a new Water Pokémon to her collection, or will Ash get a replacement for Squirtle? Episode Plot The heroes fish in a river. Ash complains how boring it is, provoking Misty to yell at him. Brock thinks they are using the wrong bait, so Misty tells Ash they can wait for a bit longer. Ash tells that he does not care as long as she is quiet, making her angry. Suddenly, Misty has caught something and pulls it. Misty pulls out that, but they all see it is a tea kettle. Seeing she has not caught nothing notable, she pulls out a Mini-Misty lure and throws it in the river, wanting to become a Water Pokémon Master ever since she was a little girl in Cerulean City, attempting to catch all Water Pokémon. Brock and Ash admit that she is as scary as Mini-Misty lure. A Totodile appears, making the heroes happy as it appeared. Ash goes to catch it, but Misty throws her lure and Totodile chews it and spits. Misty wonders what is wrong, but Totodile gives a wink, making Misty charmed about it. Pikachu uses ThunderShock and electrocutes Totodile. Ash throws his Poké Ball, but Totodile resists and comes out, making Ash angry. Ash goes to order another ThunderShock, but Misty pushes him and is about to throw her Poké Ball. Totodile uses Water Gun, pushing the Ball and the heroes away, then goes into the river. Ash and Misty go to search for Totodile, while Brock feels they need a referee. Totodile comes out and is hungry, but hears Meowth talking with Jessie and James (who happily eat food) the boss will be angry, as they mess up all the time. Jessie and James tell Meowth he should get off that fear, as they are Team Rocket, who constantly fail. Jessie offers Meowth some food, but he refuses. Interestingly, Totodile eats the food. Jessie waves her hand to get Totodile off and succeeds, calling Wobbuffet to her Ball as well. The Totodile ate all the food, so Team Rocket goes to attack it, but get blasted by its Water Gun. Totodile cheers, but is still hungry. The heroes come and spot Totodile. Ash goes to use his Poké Ball, but switches to Lure Ball, seeing Misty going to use it as well, since it is good for catching Water Pokémon. After bickering, they throw the Balls. One of them hits Totodile and captures it as it falls into the bushes. Unfortunately, Ash and Misty are unable to determine whose Lure Ball captured the Totodile. They both pick up the Ball and continue to argue about whom Totodile belongs to. Fed up, Brock takes the Ball and tells them they need to settle the dispute another way—Ash and Misty will have to battle each other for the Totodile. Ash tells they need to conclude the aftermath of the battle at Cerulean City, as they have become stronger. Ash chooses Pikachu, but sees Misty is not worried. She tells she will use her secret weapon which has been in front of him all this time. To everyone's shock, Misty chooses Togepi, her only Pokémon that isn't a Water-type. The fight starts, as Togepi runs to Pikachu. Ash orders Pikachu to use ThunderShock, but Pikachu hesitates. Togepi goes to hug Pikachu, so Ash tells Pikachu to hold on and attack after it lets go. However, Togepi uses its Charm, causing Pikachu to run away and feel despair, though Ash admits it was tough, too. Due to this, Misty wins the round, shocking Ash. Ash sends Chikorita, telling that he will win this round. Misty tells him to remember he is against a Water Pokémon Master, to which he replies he is against a Water Pokémon disaster. Misty sends Staryu, who evades Chikorita's Razor Leaf by jumping. Staryu uses Swift, hitting Chikorita, who retaliates with Tackle. Staryu counters with Water Gun, so Chikorita is pushed away while digging her feet on the ground. Chikorita uses Vine Whip, but Staryu dodges and goes to tackle Chikorita. Chikorita dodges and uses Vine Whip, entangling Staryu and throwing it away, defeating it. Ash wins the next round. Misty apologizes to Staryu if she was too hard on it. Ash and Misty are determined to win the last round, as Ash has the role of an Orange League champion and Top 16 of Indigo League, while Misty the title of Cerulean City's Gym Leader on the line. Ash sends Bulbasaur and Misty sends Poliwag. Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip and Poliwag uses Double Slap. Meanwhile, Team Rocket hang on a log, while Meowth believes the Totodile should get them respect from the boss. The log crashes and Team Rocket falls in the river, but sees the heroes battling. Jessie and James wonder why they'd battle each other and decide to go after Pikachu, but Meowth tells them to stop, as the Pokémon will be exhausted after the battle, making an easier catch. Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf and Poliwag uses Water Gun. The Water Gun negates Razor Leaf, but Bulbasaur evades the Water Gun. Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf and knocks Poliwag out. Brock goes to declare Ash the winner (who cheers), but Poliwag evolves into a Poliwhirl. Misty sees she will have Poliwhirl and Totodile. Bulbasaur uses Tackle, but gets hit by Poliwhirl's Body Slam. Bulbasaur retaliates with Razor Leaf, pushing Poliwhirl away. Bulbasaur uses Solar Beam, allowing Poliwhirl to use Bubble. Bulbasaur gets hit by it, but fires a Solar Beam, defeating Poliwhirl, winning the battle and Totodile as well. Misty thanks Poliwhirl, while Brock gives Ash Totodile. Team Rocket come, dressed as ladies and shower them with rice. However, Wobbuffet appears, so James throws him away, so the heroes see they are disguised. Team Rocket aim to capture Pikachu, but Ash sends his new Totodile, who gnaws on Jessie's hair. Jessie throws Totodile away, causing her to lose some hair. Jessie sends Arbok and James sends Weezing. Arbok goes to attack, though Totodile Bites it and throws it to Meowth. The heroes see Totodile dancing around after that. Weezing uses Sludge, but misses, then gets hit by Totodile's Scratch and falls on Team Rocket. With a Water Gun, Team Rocket are blasted off by Totodile. The gang sees Totodile dancing around, thinking it is same as Ash. Misty lets Ash know that she is not jealous of Ash winning Totodile, as she has more knowledge. Misty knows she prefers a Poliwhirl that evolved for her than a Totodile that does things on its own. Nevertheless, Ash is pleased Totodile is a member of his team. Debuts Pokémon *Ash's Totodile *Misty's Poliwhirl Move Charm Quotes Ash: "Hey." Misty: "Uh." Ash: "Which...?" Misty: "How do we tell which one's which?" Brock: "I'm sure you can both work this out maturely." Ash and Misty: "Well that one's definitely mine." (Ash and Misty grab the same Lure Ball.) Misty: "It's Mine!" Ash: "It's Mine!" Misty: "Let go!" Ash: "You let go!" Brock: "Okay, that's it! (Brock takes the Lure ball with Totodile.) "I'll take custody of this for now." Ash and Misty: "Huh?" Brock: "It's obvious that neither of you is gonna give up or give in. So that means there's only one fair way to decide which one of you gets to keep the Totodile!" Ash and Misty: "A Pokémon Battle!" Misty: "I wouldn't make any more predictions about winning if I were you, Ash. Don't forget, you're up against somebody who's practically a Water Pokémon Master." Ash: "I'm up against a Water Pokémon DISASTER!" Trivia *This is one of the few episodes where one main character catches a Pokémon and another main character's Pokémon evolves. *Misty uses Togepi for the first time in battle. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Pichu. Mistakes *Misty's Staryu uses a "Jump" attack. Jump was never an attack. *James' black short sleeve undershirt from his Team Rocket uniform is shown to be tucked out while hanging in the log with Jessie and Meowth as his lower back is exposed. Gallery﻿ Misty fished out a kettle JE035 2.jpg Misty presents the Mini-Misty lure JE035 3.jpg Totodile chews on the lure JE035 4.jpg Totodile bites Jessie's hand JE035 5.jpg Jessie tries to get Totodile off JE035 6.jpg Misty and Ash argue JE035 7.jpg Brock watches over the Lure Ball JE035 8.jpg Pikachu does not want to attack Togepi JE035 9.jpg Togepi charms Pikachu JE035 10.jpg Staryu gets entangled by Chokorita's Vine Whip JE035 11.jpg Poliwag evolved into Poliwhirl for Misty JE035 12.jpg Poliwhirl gets defeated by Solar Beam JE035 13.jpg Arbok gets bitten by Totodile JE035 14.jpg Totodile tosses Arbok away JE035 15.jpg Totodile scratches Weezing JE035 16.jpg Ash is glad to have Totodile on his side }} Category:Pokémon: The Johto Journeys Episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane